


What You Don't Know

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Betrayal, Infidelity, Kinks, Kinky sex (mild), Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don gets caught after indulging in extra-marital activities......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The truth comes out!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to The Daddy Series. It's set about 8 or 9 years in the future.

Jackson looked up from the laptop where he was typing an email to a prospective buyer for Groovy Gold. Don and Danny were at it again, and it seemed that Jackson was going to have to intervene. He headed down the hall to Danny's room, and opened the door just in time to see Danny hit Don in the mouth.....

“WHAT IN GAY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE????????”

Danny looked shocked to see Jackson standing in the door way shouting. Don visibly flinched and retreated toward the corner of the room......

“I asked a question, people......”

“Don and I were arguing, and he said I was acting like a brat. I told him to go fuck himself, and he slapped me upside the head, so I hit him.....”

“Don, did you slap Danny?”

The guilt all over Don's face told it all. He nodded his head and waited for the fallout.....

“Don, go to our bedroom immediately, but apology to Danny and mean it!”

“Danny I apologize for slapping you.....”

“And I apologize for hitting you in the mouth....”

Don immediately left the room and went to his and Jackson's room to wait like he was told. Jackson told Danny to get ready for bed while Jackson took the game console and put it away. He told Danny no video games for two weeks, extra chores, and no arguments. Danny only nodded and said; “Yes, Daddy.....” Jackson kissed him good night and headed down the hall to deal with Don......

Jackson opened the bedroom door to find Don sitting on the side of the bed with tears in his eyes. Jackson walked over to the bed and sat down next to his husband. He put his arm around Don's shoulder and simply said; “Talk to me, babe.....” The tears began to flow as Don tried to explain himself and his actions......

“Babe, I know I shouldn't have slapped Danny, especially since he has issues from how his dad treated him. I just snapped, and before I knew it, I had slapped him and he popped me in the mouth.”

“Donnie, I know Danny can be a handful at times, but you know that, too. You've been an excellent Daddy to him in the seven years we've been married, and now this?”

“I know, babe..... it's just that.....”

“What is it, Donnie?”

“I've been looking forward to the three of us just being together instead of just ma and Danny all the time....." 

Don's comment cut deep. Jackson hadn't been around much because he was trying to sell Groovy Gold. He'd wanted to sell the shop and spend time with his boys, but there was one stumbling block after another......

“Donnie, I know I've been away a lot, and for that I apologize. Trying to sell the shop has been more of a hassle than I thought it would be. I know you've had to do more than your share in taking care of Doodle Bug, and I want you to know that I am extremely grateful to you for taking up my slack. I want you to know that I will do my level best to get things done as quickly as I can.......”

“Babe, I know you're trying.....”

“I am, Don..... but there's one more thing.....”

“What's that?”

“Please don't hit Danny......”

“Babe, I promise I won't do that anymore.....”

Jackson leaned over to kiss Don, and the two fell over backwards, still kissing. When they broke for air, Don started pulling at Jackson's clothes. He wanted his husband naked as quickly as possible. Once that was accomplished, Don got naked himself and began sucking, licking, kissing, and teasing Jackson in all the right places. Jackson reached for Don's hard dick and began blowing him just the way he liked it. Before long, Don had Jackson ready for a good fucking. Jackson gave the signal and Don positioned his dick at Jackson's waiting hole, shoving it all the way in. Jackson began bucking his hips in time to Don's thrusts, and it wasn't long before Jackson was ready to cum. Don picked up on Jackson's body language and soon had them both shooting cum all over the place. As they lay there catching their breath, Don's dick slowly slid out of Jackson's well-used hole, still leaking cum.

They took a shower together, and while Jackson went to their bedroom, Don decided to go and check on Danny. When he reached the door to Danny's room, he heard sobbing coming from inside. He eased the door open, and what he saw broke his heart. Danny was huddled in the corner of his room clutching his blankie for deaf life as he cried. Don eased over to Danny and squatted down beside him, taking him in his arms. Danny sobbed against Don's chest as Don held him. When the sobs began to subside, Don asked Danny to tell him what was wrong.....

“I think it was because we hit each other earlier. When you slapped me in the head, it took me back to when I was a little boy. My father used to slap me around like that just before he'd give me a old-fashioned beat down......”

“Aww, Danny, I'd never do that to you, and I'm sorry that I did what I did. Can you forgive me?”

“Sure... as long as you promise not to hit me anymore.....”

“I'll do my best not to...... I promise..... now come on so we can get you back in bed.....”

Don helped Danny up and got him tucked back into bed. He kissed Danny on the cheek and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave the room, Danny called out to Don. Don asked; “What is it, Dan?” Danny said; “I love you, Daddy.” To which Don replied; “I love you too, buddy.....” Don headed to the bedroom he shared with Jackson. He walked in to find Jackson nearly asleep. When Don got in bed, Jackson rolled over and asked if everything was okay to which Don replied; “It is now....” He went on to explain to Jackson about finding Danny crying in his room and what they had talked about. Jackson told Don that he was glad that he and Danny were able to work things out. Don pulled Jackson into his arms and said; “So am I.....”

The next morning found the three men scrambling around, trying to get out the door on time. Jackson had a meeting with a potential buyer for the shop, Don had been called out to a scene, and Danny was headed for the lab. Jackson's meeting went smoothly and ended on a positive note. The prospective buyer seemed agreeable to Jackson's terms and Jackson took that as a good sign. Danny's day was rolling along smoothly with little evidence to process, but plenty of paperwork to keep him busy. As for Don, that was a different story all together. He had to withdraw as investigator on the case he'd been called out on. He knew the victim, but didn't want to say how. Mac looked at him a bit strangely, but knew better than to press the issue.

Don told his captain that he was taking the rest of the day off and went home. Once there, he quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt and left again. He walked aimlessly for a while, then caught a cab and when the driver asked where he wanted to go, Don replied; “Hell's Gate.....” When they arrived, Don paid the fare and stepped inside the club. Ramon was surprised to see him, and Don asked to speak to Lance. Ever since Jackson had introduced them back when Don was interested in the leather scene, Don and Lance had secretly kept in touch. Even though Don really wasn't into the scene anymore, he came to Lance for certain things that he didn't have the nerve to ask Jackson for.

Ramon told Don he could go back to Lance's office, and Don headed down the hall. He knocked and Lance buzzed the door so Don could enter. When the door closed, Lance looked up from the papers he was going over and said; “What's wrong, Don?”

“I got called out to a scene this morning, and I had to withdraw from the case because I knew the victim.....”

“Did you know the victim in a personal or professional capacity?”

“Personal..... I tricked with him sometimes. He called me a couple of days ago asking if we could get together and talk …..”

“Did he say what he wanted to talk to you about?”

“He told me that a former trick had been bothering him. I didn't take it too seriously at the time, and now he's dead. I feel guilty for not being there for him......”

“How long had you been tricking with him?”

“At least once a week for the past three months......”

“I see.... anything in particular, or just vanilla?”

“Strictly vanilla...... I told him that I was married, and was just looking for a good time every now and then.....”

“So now you're here, hoping I can ease your guilt for not helping this guy?”

“Basically..... will you?”

“Of course I will..... don't I always?”

The two went into Lance's private chamber behind the bookcase in the office. Lance told Don to strip. He had Don lean parallel on the saw horse and then Lance cuffed Don's arms and ankles to it. When asked if he was ready to begin, Don nodded and hissed as the first blow from the cat-o-nine-tails landed on his ass. Halfway through Don's 'punishment', Lance began trailing a couple of fingers up and down the crack of Don's ass. Don began to pant and moan because he knew what Lance was about to do. Lance kept things going with the cat-o-nine, and slowly eased the two fingers up Don's ass. Soon he added another finger, and before long, Don was cumming all over the floor.

Lance immediately released Don's hands and ankles from the saw horse, and caught the man as he collapsed against him. Lance brought warm, moist towels to clean Don up, and then Don got dressed. Lance took Don in his arms and asked; “Feeling better now?” to which Don replied; “Definitely!” The two talked for a few more minutes and then Don said he needed to go. Lance asked if Don would be calling soon, and all Don said was; “Maybe.....” Lance buzzed him out of the office and stood in the doorway, watching as Don walked down the hall. He shook his head and stepped back inside.

When Don arrived home, he changed his clothes, taking great care to make sure his jeans and t-shirt because he'd leaked a bit of cum in the front of his jeans, not realizing that there was a spot of lube that he'd missed when he'd cleaned up in Lance's office. He washed his hands and went to the kitchen to start dinner. When the guys arrived home, they were surprised to find Don already home and finishing cooking dinner. When Jackson asked what the special occasion was, Don told him that he had taken the rest of the day off because he knew the victim and had to withdraw from the case. Danny asked who the guy was, and Don replied that the victim had been a confidential informant in his early days in Homicide and left it at that. After dinner, Danny cleaned the kitchen, and Jackson decided to start on the laundry. Don said he would get the laundry, but Jackson told him to relax because he had cooked dinner.

Jackson went into his and Don's room and gathered up the dirty clothes, and did the same in Danny's room. He took the basket he was carrying to the washing machine, and went to the bathroom to get the hamper from there. He was sorting the clothes when he found the jeans Don had been wearing earlier. He saw a wet spot on the back of the jeans, reached inside the jeans and touched the wet spot. His fingers came back sticky, and he sniffed them because the odor was vaguely familiar. He thought about it for a moment, and then he recognized the scent as sandalwood. He walked back up the hall, and before he could get to the living room, Danny stopped him to ask a question. Jackson gave him his answer and asked Danny to please go to his room. Danny started to ask why, but when he saw the single tear roll down Jackson's cheek, he did as he was told.

When Jackson entered the living room, Don looked up in time to get a face full of denim. He looked up at Jackson and asked; “What the fuck?”

“How long?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Now is NOT the time to fuck with me, Don Flack! You better start talking, and it had better be the truth!”

“I don't know what you're talking about......”

“LIAR! You've been fucking around! That's what I'm talking about.....”

“I have not been.....”

“STOP RIGHT THERE! You are lying to me, and I know it......”

“You don't have any proof....”

“Like hell I don't! Look right here at this spot in the ass of these jeans. That's lube, you lying motherfucker. And there's only one person I know that uses lube scented with sandalwood, and that's Lance from Hell's Gate. Now, you've got one more chance to come clean, or I swear before God I'll kick your ass! START TALKING, MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!!!!

Don sat there for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. He was caught and he knew it. He knew he needed to do some damage control before Jackson REALLY got pissed.....

“There's nothing I can say except you're right. The lube did come from Hell's Gate, but before you really get pissed, I want a chance to explain everything.....”

“I'm listening, Don.......”

“Today turned out to be a really fucked up day for me. When I got to the crime scene I'd been called to, I did recognize the victim. Not because he was a CI, but because I had recently tricked with him......”

“You what??”

“You heard me! I had recently tricked with the guy and I had to remove myself from the case. I was feeling really bad about the situation because the guy had asked me for some help with this guy that had been bothering him. I went to see Lance, and all that happened was we talked for a while, he gave me my punishment for not helping the victim, and I came home......”

“How long has this thing with Lance been going on?”

“It started after you and I got married......”

“Why, Don?”

“Because there were certain activities I craved, but didn't want to ask you for. I didn't ask because I didn't want you to know that I still wanted some of the things we did before..... I wanted us to be happy, and I wanted to be a good husband to you. I was afraid that if I told you I still had certain urges from before,you wouldn't want me anymore......”

“You actually think that after all we've been through that I would reject you for something that we used to do for fun and pleasure? Damn, Don! That makes me feel real good right about now!”

With that, Jackson turned and headed for the bedroom he shared with Don. He went to the closet and got bed linens, a blanket, and a pillow, heading for what had been Don's old bedroom. He made up the bed, and as he was headed back to his room, Don asked what was going on. Jackson explained that he needed some space and some privacy so he could process some of what Don had told him. He went on to say that Don would be sleeping in the guest room until further notice. Without waiting for Don's reply Jackson went to their bedroom, shut the door and locked it. It was only then that he let the tears go that he's tried so hard to keep from falling......

 

END, Chapter One


	2. Setting Things In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson gets answers, tells Don to leave, and sets things in motion

Don lay in bed thinking about the events of the past couple of hours. Though he's come clean about most of what he'd been doing, he hadn't confessed everything, hoping he wouldn't have to. The things he hoped to keep hidden were dark, things like the gang bangs, the lines of men he got on his knees for, things like that. He hated himself every time after he'd done such things, but the compulsion to do them kept the guilt at bay. He'd take a quick shower somewhere, and go home to Jackson and Danny like nothing ever happened, knowing he was living a lie. He tried to put all of that out of his mind, and started wondering what was going to happen now that Jackson had found out some of the truth.

While Don was contemplating the outcome of the situation, Jackson was laying in the dark wondering what to do. Should he make Don leave and divorce him? Should he try to be understanding and give Don another chance? He honestly couldn't answer those questions, mostly because there was too much that needed to be processed. There were too many questions that needed answered, and the trouble with that was would Don tell him the truth? Or would he lie like he tried to earlier? Jackson was exhausted thinking about all of this, and soon fell into a troubled sleep.

 

The next morning found things quiet in the apartment. Don and Danny ate their breakfast in silence and then went to get ready for work. Jackson went to the kitchen for a cup of tea, and Danny kissed him on his way out the door saying; “I love you, Daddy.....” Don came from the bathroom and went to his and Jackson's bedroom to get one of his suits. Once he was dressed, he went back to the kitchen to say goodbye to Jackson,and when he did, he was met with stony silence. He gathered his things and left the apartment mumbling to himself. As soon as Don left, Jackson showered, dressed, and left the apartment. He got his car and headed for Hell's Gate so he could talk to Lance in person.

When Jackson arrived, Ramon looked nervous as Jackson walked past his desk, saying; “Buzz me in.....” When he reached the door at the end of the hall, the buzzer sounded and he walked into Lance's office.....

“Good morning, Jackson, what a nice surprise!”

“This isn't a social call, Lance, and you damn well know it!”

“I'm afraid I don't......”

“STOP FUCKING WITH ME! I know about you and Don, and I've come here to answers.....”

Lance had the decency to blush when Jackson told him that he knew about Don. Truth be know, he'd felt a bit guilty about messing around with Don at first, but all that went out the window when he found out how far Don wanted to go.......

“What would you like to know, Jackson?”

“I'd like to know how long he's been coming to you.....”

“I believe the first time was around the time he married you, or shortly after.....”

“Why did you go through with it, Lance? I know we aren't as close as we used to be, but you didn't have to stab me in the back like that.....”

“I did it for selfish reasons mostly..... I was jealous because you had such a good-looking man, and I wanted some of him......”

“I see.....”

“Just what did Don tell you about our arrangement?”

“He told me that he came to you to talk, and receive punishment sometimes for some real or imagined infraction.....”

Lance started to laugh, and Jackson demanded to know what was so damn funny. Lance regained his composure and told Jackson to have a seat, and he would show him just how much more there was to Lance and Don's arrangement. Jackson sat down and Lance picked up a remote laying on the desk. Lance looked at Jackson and said; “Watch this.....” The TV screen flickered, then Jackson saw a group of nude men having various forms of sex. He realized he was watching an orgy, and then he saw Don! Don was on his knees servicing a line of men who were stroking their cocks in anticipation. The scene changed and Don was laying on a bed getting fucked while he gave one man a blow job and was jacking off two more at the same time. Jackson couldn't watch anymore so he turned his head away and asked Lance to please turn the video off.  
Lance did as Jackson asked and sat there gloating. Jackson stayed silent, looking at his hand, which were clasped in his lap. He suddenly got an idea and looked up to ask Lance if he would make him a copy of the video. Lance said he would immediately. Once the disc was burned, Jackson stood and headed for the office door. As a parting shot, Lance told Jackson he had several more from different times if he wanted to see them too. Jackson kept walking and when he reached his car,he violently threw up. Once he was okay, he got in his car and drove away, tears blinding him thinking of what he's just found out about the man he thought he knew.

Jackson drove around aimlessly for a while, no particular destination in mind. His mind was on Don and the things he'd just learned. He headed home and when he arrived, he lay down across the bed and cried himself to sleep. When he woke up, he could hear muffled voices yelling. He hit the floor at a dead run and headed down the hall to Danny's room. When he opened the door, he could tell that whatever had been going on was pretty serious. He asked what was going on, and Danny spoke up saying that Don had told him he had cheated on Jackson. When Jackson asked Don why he told Danny, Don said he wanted no secrets. Jackson laughed and said that he knew for a fact that Don had plenty of secrets that hadn't been told.

As Jackson headed to the living room. Don was following close behind asking just what he meant about Don having more secrets. Jackson turned to Don and said; “Sit your ass down on the sofa and find out!” Once everybody was assembled, Jackson put the disc from Lance in the DVD player. Don was immediately ashamed and embarrassed when he saw the action on the screen. Jackson let it play until the end and reached over to shut the machine off. He asked Danny if he would please go to his room so he and Don could talk. Danny got up to do as he was told, and as he walked past Don he said; “You are one sorry motherfucker!”

Don let the remark pass. He and Jackson sat there in silence for a few moments and then Don asked Jackson a question......

“Don't you want an explanation?”

“Not really, whore. It would only be lies anyway.....”

“You're not giving me a chance to explain anything.....”

“Why should I? Video doesn't lie, Don. In those scenes, you acted like a common whore. I'd be willing to bet you never felt the first pang of guilt or remorse when you let yourself into the apartment and made your way to our room to get into bed with me after what you had been doing..... did you?”

“Honestly, I did not. I satisfied my urges, you were none the wiser, and I didn't let it carry over into what we had together.....”

“Like hell you didn't! Just from what I witnessed on that disc, you could have brought any number of diseases home to me and Danny because I sure didn't see any condoms being used!”

Don didn't say another word. He got up and went to his room. Jackson was sitting in his recliner, thinking about his situation when he was brought back to the present by Danny's voice.....

“Daddy, are you okay?”

“I wish I could say yes, baby boy, but I'm not.....”

“I understand what you mean. Daddy, what did we do wrong to make Donnie do the things he's done?”

“We didn't do anything wrong, Doodle. I don't know why Don has done this.....”

“Are you going to get a divorce?”

“Most likely..... “

“But aren't you willing to try and work this out?”

“Danny, I don't think it can be worked out.....”

“But why not?”

“Because Don broke the bond of trust we had between us, he lied, and he cheated. In my eyes, that makes a mockery of our marriage, and I can not live with someone I can't trust.....”

“Daddy, I understand..... but there's one more thing I wanted to say......”

“What is it, Danny?”

“I just wanted you to know that I still love you, and I would never do the things Don has done to you because you deserve the best......”

Jackson was touched by what Danny said. Danny leaned down, kissed his Daddy, and went back to bed. When Jackson heard Danny's door close, the tears came fast, and he let them flow, hoping that he might feel better. Jackson could tell that Danny was trying very hard to understand what was going on, and trying to keep it together. Jackson decided to try and talk to Danny very soon to get his take on the whole situation. As he got ready for bed, Jackson tried to think why Don would do the things he'd done. They had a very healthy and varied sex life, he was very good at handling Danny when he misbehaved, Jackson had been totally faithful to Don and had never given him a reason to doubt his loyalty. Don had everything any man, gay or straight, could want. Jackson just couldn't understand. He guessed he was going to have to try and talk to Don, and hoped Don would tell him the truth.

 

The next few days were pure hell. Don and Danny argued, while Jackson tried to keep the peace, which was no mean feat. One night after a particularly nasty argument, while Jackson was waiting for Danny to finish getting ready for bed, Danny finally broke down and asked his Daddy why Don was being so hard to get along with. Jackson thought for a moment, turned to Danny and simply said; “Doodle, he's mad because he got caught....... plan and simple.....”

“But that doesn't make it okay to be so hard to get along with.....”

“I know that, babe, but that's just how it is.....”

“Jackson, are you going to divorce him?”

“Yes, I am..... I can't turn a blind eye to the things he's done and just forgive him.....”

“Does he know?”

“I'm sure he suspects it. Has he said anything to you about it?”

“No..... all he wants to do is pick arguments and be hateful.....”

“I know this may be a lot to ask, but try not to engage him when he's in one of his moods....”

“I'll try, Daddy......”

“That's my good by..... now get in bed, and give me a good night kiss....”

Danny did as he was told, and Jackson left the room. As he made his way down the hall to his room, Jackson heard Don asking him to come into the living room. Curious, Jackson went into the living room and sat down across the room from Don......

“What do you want, Don?”

“I thought maybe we could try to talk.....”

“What is it you want to talk about, Don? If you think you're going to talk me in to forgiving you, you're wasting your time and mine.....”

“I was hoping that I could try and explain why I've done the things you saw.....”

“As a matter of fact, I would like an explanation.....”

“Well, it all started right before we married. I did some serious thinking and realized that there were some things I didn't want to let go of, but I never said anything because I really wanted to marry you and build a life with just you, me, and Danny. Things were okay for a while, and then the urges for some of the things we didn't do anymore started to come back. I fought them for a while, but they got to be too strong, so I got in touch with Lance because I thought he would be discrete. We had a regular thing going,and then he invited me to come to some of his private parties. I didn't participate much at first, but once I did, I couldn't help myself......”

“Don, why didn't you just come to me and try to talk to me about this?”

“I thought about doing just that, but I didn't because I didn't want you to know that what we had just wasn't enough for me, and that the fantasies I was having involved things you wouldn't go for.....”

“So you decided that going out and tricking with Lance and participating in his parties, and hiring rent boys behind my back was the best way to solve the problem?”

“I did those things because what we had going wasn't enough for me..... Jackson, please don't get me wrong..... I still love you, and I know what I did was so wrong in so many ways......”

“Stop right there, Don...... you have the nerve to sit there and tell me that what we had wasn't enough? I suppose the orgies you participated in and the rent boys were what you really wanted......”

“Sometimes that's what I wanted, but other times I was happy with what I had at home...... I know that I've done wrong, and I'd do anything to try and make it right again....”

“That's not going to happen, Don. I can't trust you anymore, and there's no way I'm going to be with someone I can't trust. You've broken Danny's trust in you as well. That's why he's barely civil to you anymore, and I feel like that's the reason the two of you argue so much now. Not that you give a shit.....”

“So what happens now?”

“I'm going to file for a divorce.....”

Don felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He wanted to try to work things out, but deep down he knew he was only fooling himself. He should have known this would be the outcome, but it didn't stop him from hoping. He got up from the sofa and headed to his room, leaving Jackson alone in the living room. He lay down across the bed with tears in his eyes, letting each tear fall one by one. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he knew he had to see this through to the very bitter end.

Jackson sat in his recliner thinking about some of the things he'd talked about with Don. The only 'good' thing to come out of it was the fact that Jackson finally found out why Don had done the things he had. Jackson got up, walked to his room, and started getting his things together for the coming morning. He was in the closet looking for a shirt when he bumped one of Don's jackets. He heard plastic rattle in on of the pockets, and reached in to see what it was. He pulled out a DVD and felt his stomach turn over. He went over to the television on the bureau, inserted the disc in the player. He wasn't prepared to see his own bedroom, much less Don and a scroungy rent boy enter the room naked. Jackson fast forwarded a bit and pushed the 'play' button just in time to see Don really begin to work the poor rent boy over. He did things to that poor rent boy that Jackson couldn't imaging Don doing to him. He stopped the video and ejected it from the player. The more he thought about what he saw, the madder he got. Especially when he realized that the bedspread in the video was the same one that was on the at that moment! Jackson had changed the bed linen only a week before, and realized that Don must have used their video camera to film the action. Jackson held his temper and changed the bed linen. As he lay there waiting for sleep to claim him, he decided that Don had gone way too far by bringing rent boys into their home and fucking them in the bed he shared with Jackson! Jackson decided to tell Don to pack his things after he'd shown him the video he'd found, and then contact his lawyer immediately. That way Don could be free to do what he wanted with whomever he wanted, and Jackson and Danny could try to get on with their lives.

The next morning found Don in a melancholy mood, Jackson was pissed,and Danny was just trying to get by so he could get out the door to work. As soon as Danny left, Jackson called Don to the living room and played the video he'd found the night before. Don didn't have much to say about it because he knew he'd crossed the line. He wasn't too surprised when Jackson told him to pack his things and be out of the apartment by that afternoon. Don stood up and headed for his room to get his suitcases. Jackson had already cleared all of Don's things from the dresser in their bedroom, and the closet as well. He'd laid everything neatly on the bed, though he really wanted to throw everything down the garbage chute. Don came through the living room with an empty suitcase, and Jackson told him that he's laid everything neatly on the bed for ease of packing. Don thanked him and proceeded to the bedroom to get the rest of his things.

When Don was finished, he set his bags by the door and called for a cab. After that, he took his apartment key and placed it in the bowl by the front door. No words were spoken between him and Jackson as he set his bags in the hall and shut the front door. Don carried his bags to the elevator and arrived in the lobby just as his cab arrived out front. He got everything inside the cab, and the driver asked him where he wanted to go. Don gave him the name of a hotel in midtown, and the driver pulled out into traffic. Don took one last look at the apartment building as it receded in the back window, not knowing what the future held in store.....

 

After Don left, Jackson got on the phone to the lawyer he used for business at Groovy Gold. He asked for a recommendation for a good divorce lawyer, and Arthur came through. He told Jackson to call Morton Fleischer and tell him what was going on. Jackson called for an appointment, and was told to be there the following morning at 10 a.m. Jackson said he would be there and ended the call. He knew his next step would be explaining Don's absence to Danny. Jackson knew Danny was going to take it hard, but there wasn't a whole lot he could do about that. Jackson busied himself with some lite housecleaning and getting dinner started. When Danny came home, Jackson told him that they needed to have a talk. Danny replied that if Jackson wanted to talk to him about Don leaving there was no need because Don had beaten him to the punch......

“What do you mean, Danny?”

“He called me at the lab around lunchtime and asked if I would have lunch with him. I started to say no, but he insisted.....”

“Where did you have lunch?”

“Pressman's Deli....... when I got there, I asked what was so urgent, and he told me that the two of you had talked, and then he said something about another video and that you told him to be gone by this afternoon.....”

“I did find another video..... the worst of it is that this particular video was made right here in mine and Don's bed!”

“Oh no.....”

“What is it, Danny?”

“He used my camera to film that session. I thought something was wrong with my camera because I had pictures on the memory card, but I couldn't pull them up after he used it because the memory card had been erased.....”

“Danny, I need to know how you feel about me making Don leave......”

“In a way, I'm glad you did, but in another way, I wish the old Don was still around..... does that make sense?”

“In a way it kinda does...... by the way, I have an appointment with a divorce lawyer tomorrow morning so I can get things started......”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“You can if you want to.....”

“Good..... I'm off the next three days, and I really would like to go with you. I have a feeling you're going to need me there.....”

“We have to be there by 10, so let's get dinner out of the way so we can get to bed early.....”

“Sounds good.....”

The two men ate their dinner and tidied the kitchen. Danny asked if Jackson would spend some quiet time with him, and of course Jackson said he would. They sat on the sofa with some soothing music on the stereo, just talking about everything and nothing. Danny made overtures to Jackson about making love to him, and Jackson was eager to say yes. Danny started kissing Jackson with wild abandon and soon they were headed to Jackson's bedroom. Once there, Danny all but ripped Jackson's shirt off in his haste to get his Daddy naked. Once they were both naked, Danny pushed Jackson down on the bed and began licking his body up and down. Jackson tried to touch Danny, but Danny remarked that he was running the show this time!

Danny continued by giving Jackson a blow job to get him hard. Once that was accomplished, Danny got the lube and began prepping himself for his Daddy's big dick. When he was ready, he slowly lowered himself on Jackson's dick until he reached the bottom. He gave Jackson the signal, and Jackson started off slow at first, then building speed as he humped Danny's sweet ass. Danny raised up a bit, and Jackson began to jackhammer Danny's hole. While Jackson was busy doing that, Danny was jacking his dick in time to Daddy's thrusts. Before long, Jackson told Danny he was ready to cum. Danny told him to go ahead, and when Danny felt Jackson's cum spurt into him, he began to cum as well. Once they caught their breath, Danny got up to start the shower. Jackson joined him and they showered and got ready for bed. Danny started to go to his room, but Jackson asked if he would sleep with him that night. Danny said he would and the two went Jackson's room to get in bed. Right before Jackson turned out the lamp, Danny asked why he wanted him to sleep with him. Jackson replied that he wanted to keep the only person that ever really cared about him close. Danny snuggled close to Jackson and said that he didn't have to worry because he would stand by him no matter what. Jackson smiled, turned out the lamp, and pulled Danny toward him.

 

END, Chapter Two


	3. Mark My Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The divorce is granted, and Jackson's prophecy to Don comes to pass.

Jackson and Danny were up early the next morning so they could meet with Mr. Fleischer. They had breakfast, showered, dressed and headed out so they could find Fleischer's office. They arrived about ten minutes early, and Jackson was beginning to get nervous. Soon the secretary ushered them in to the lawyer's office. After introductions were made, Morton asked Jackson several questions about his relationship with Don and how Danny fit into the scheme of things. Jackson answered every question truthfully, explaining Danny's role and everything else Morton wanted to know. The question came up about where Don was, and Jackson told Morton that he didn't know. Morton asked about the divorce being contested, and Jackson said he didn't think that would be a problem because everyone's finances were kept separately. Morton took some notes and said he would be in touch when the necessary documents were ready.

While Jackson and Danny were having their meeting with Morton Fleischer, Don was sitting on the side of his bed, wishing his trick from the night before would hurry up and leave. He'd tried to resist the urge, but failed. He's picked the guy up in Central Park, and they'd coumberme back to Don's room for a night of fun and games. The guy finally came out of the bathroom where he'd showered and dressed. He took the notepad by the phone and left his name and number. He turned to Don with his hand out, and Don asked what he was doing. The guy said he was waiting to be paid, so Don found his jeans and dug out $50.00 worth of crumpled bills and pressed them into the guys hand. The guy walked to the door and let himself out while Don sat there wallowing in his own guilt.

 

Morton Fleischer called Jackson about three weeks later to let him know the papers were ready, and to ask if Jackson knew how to get in touch with Don so he could be sent copies to be signed. Jackson told Morton that he wasn't sure but that he could find out. He went on to ask if he could take the papers to Don himself so Don would sign them. Morton said that would be fine, and told Jackson that he would be sending the paper in the next morning's mail. He told Jackson that once Don had signed the papers, Jackson needed to file them at the courthouse within ten days. Jackson asked what happened then, and Morton told him that a court date would be assigned and both parties would be notified. After talking to his lawyer, Jackson decided to have Danny put out some feelers to see if he could find out where Don was staying. Danny got right on it, and within a couple of hours, Daddy found out that Don was staying at The Harrington Hotel in midtown. Jackson got the address so he could take the papers to Don to sign. When the mail came the next morning, Jackson opened the envelope and read the papers over carefully. He then told Danny that he was going to the hotel were Don was staying so he could get his signature. Danny wished him luck, and told him to call if he needed him. Jackson swept Danny up in an embrace, kissed him deeply, and said; “I'll always need my Doodle Bug!”

Jackson left the apartment and headed to midtown. He found the hotel Don was staying at, and got his room number from a clerk who obviously didn't care why Jackson wanted it. Jackson found Don's room and knocked on the door. He heard Don yell “Come in...” so he opened the door. Needless to say, Don was surprised to see Jackson standing there. He moved some clothes from a chair and asked Jackson if he'd like to sit down.....

“I won't be staying long, Don. I just came to get your signature on the divorce papers......”

“You're looking well.... how's Danny?”

“Danny's fine..... he finally put in for his retirement from the lab.....”

“He finally decided to hang it up, huh?”

“Yeah.... Don, about these papers.....”

“You got a pen?”

Jackson handed Don a pen,and he signed everything he was supposed to sign. He handed the papers back to Jackson and asked what happened next.....

“I'm supposed to file the papers, and the judge will issue a court date for us to show up to make the divorce final.....”

“Jackson, are you sure this is what you want?”

“Absolutely positive, Don.....”

“What if I told you I could change?”

“It wouldn't matter..... you've broken my trust in you, plus the fact that you lied to me.... besides, if you really wanted to change, you would have tried to do it long before now......”

Just then there was a knock on the door, and Don went to answer it. Jackson heard Don say he was busy at the moment, and to come back in about twenty minutes. The guy at the door pushed past Don and saw Jackson gathering his things......

“So this is why you wanted me to come back? Who is this?”

“I am the reason he wanted you to come back. I'm his soon to be ex husband Jackson, and you are?”

“Everybody calls me Spike cause I got a big dick....”

Jackson didn't say anything as he got up to leave. When he reached the door, he opened it, turned to Don, and said; “See you in court, Don.....”

 

Jackson went to the courthouse immediately, signed the papers, and filed them with the clerk. She told him that both he and Don would be notified by the court when the judge had their case on his docket. Jackson thanked her, and as he was leaving the courthouse, he ran into Mac Taylor.....

“Mac! How are you?”

“Fine.... how are things with you?”

“They've been better...... I just turned the papers in where I filed for divorce from Don......”

“Really? Damn! That's too bad......”

“It was for the best...... he'd been lying and cheating, and I finally got wise. I tried talking to him about it, but it did no good. We agreed that divorce was our only option.....”

“How's Danny taking all of this?”

“He seems to be handling everything okay so far......”

“Well if you guy need anything, feel free to let me know.....”

“I appreciate that very much, Mac......”

Jackson shook Mac's hand and left the courthouse. He headed to the market for groceries, then headed home. When he arrived, Danny came running from his room. He flung himself into Jackson's arms, crying his eyes out. Jackson sat his packages down in the hallway and led Danny to the sofa.......

“Baby boy, what's the matter?”

“Don called me while you were out......”

“He did? What did he say that's got you so upset?”

“He told me that you didn't really love me, and that if I wasn't careful you would throw me out the same way you did with him.....”

“Doodle,baby, listen to me....... I have always loved you,and this phone call from Don is just his way of trying to make us unhappy. Please don't let him upset you so much because,as far as I'm concerned, you've done nothing wrong......” Danny snuggled close to Jackson and told him how much he loved him. Jackson returned the sentiment, and suggested they go out for dinner. Danny jumped up and ran for the bathroom, while Jackson went to his bedroom to change clothes. When asked where he wanted to go, Danny said he wanted to go to Ray's Pizzeria. They ordered a medium pizza and a pitcher of beer. They were enjoying their meal when Jackson looked up to see Don and Spike walk in. He didn't want a confrontation, and he sure as hell didn't want Danny to see them. The only problem with making a quick exit was the fact that Don and Spike were at the counter, which was between the table and the front door. What saved the day was Don not having enough money to buy a single slice to go. He and Spike left, and Jackson inwardly gave a sigh of relief. After they ate, Jackson and Danny went back to the apartment and settled down for the night. Danny surprised Jackson by revealing that he'd seen Don and Spike at the pizza place earlier. When asked why he didn't say anything, Danny simply replied that it wasn't worth mentioning. Jackson laughed and gave Danny a kiss. The guys called it a night and got ready for bed. Danny asked if he could sleep with his Daddy that night, promising to behave. Jackson said it was okay, telling Danny that they both had to be up early for work the next day. 

Days turned into weeks, and Jackson almost forgot that he was in the process of getting a divorce. Things were great with him and Danny, and Don wasn't mentioned at all. Then, out of the blue, Jackson received the letter he was dreading, but wanting at the same time. Danny was with him when he picked up the mail in the lobby, and was curious to know what the brown envelope was. When they got inside the apartment, Jackson opened the envelope, read the contents, and told Danny that it was the summons from the judge that he had been waiting for. He was shocked to see the date they were supposed to be there. Danny asked him when he was to be there, and Jackson, with big tears in his eyes said; “August 15, 2016..... Danny understood the significance immediately. That would have been Don and Jackson's 9th wedding anniversary......

Don got his summons two days later. At first , he didn't want to open it,because he knew what it was. He finally opened the envelope and read the papers inside. The judge wanted he and Jackson to be in court on August 15, 2016. The date rang a bell for some reason, but he couldn't recall why. He did know one thing, though. He didn't want to go to court, he didn't want things to be over with Jackson, and he damn sure wished he hadn't got caught! But there sure as hell wasn't much he could about all of those thing now. Deep down, Don knew he'd made a mistake the first time he'd made contact with Lance at Hell's Gate. First there was just Lance, then the parties, the orgies, the videos. Don knew he was getting in deep, but he didn't want to stop because it was so much fun. But all of that was over now. He tricked with rent boys when he had the money, and that was that. He also knew that there was no way in Hell Jackson would even consider taking him back.

As the court date drew near, Jackson began having problems with Danny. He would act out, be belligerent, disobey on purpose, until one night, Jackson sat him down and finally got to what was on his mind.....

“Danny, you know you've been misbehaving a lot lately, and I really want to know why.......”

“Daddy, I'm scared.....”

“Baby, what are you scared of?”

“I'm afraid you'll find another guy like Don, and you'll marry him, and he'll break your heart all over again.....”

“Danny, babe, listen to me..... I'm not looking to to get married again.....”

“You aren't?”

“No..... besides, I'm still married to Don, but that won't be for much longer. I give you my word that I'm not looking for another man. After all, I have you!”

Danny flushed a lovely shade of red and went to sit on his Daddy's lap. Jackson pulled Danny close and reassured him that from now on, it would just be the two of them because after all, Danny was still his best and ONLY boy.

 

August 15th dawned rainy and humid. Jackson was up long before the alarm went off because he couldn't sleep. He made a pot of coffee and was sitting by the window in the living room watching the rain as it fell silently to the pavement below. He was thinking about what lay ahead, and his thoughts were interrupted by to very strong arms wrapping themselves around him. Danny kissed him on the neck and asked; “Are you okay, Daddy?” “I am now”; answered Jackson. The two men went to the kitchen and Jackson fixed Danny some tea. Danny offered to cook breakfast, but Jackson said he wasn't hungry. Danny said he really didn't feel like eating either. Jackson looked at the clock, and suggested that he and Danny start getting ready so they could be at the courthouse on time. Danny went to start the shower, and asked Jackson to shower with him. Jackson showered with Danny, and when they were done, Jackson told Danny to get one of his good suits out to wear. While Danny was doing as he was told, Jackson went to his room and found a suit to wear. Once the two men were dressed, Danny knocked on Jackson's door and asked how he looked. Jackson took a good look and whistled appreciatively. Danny blushed and said that his Daddy looked almost good enough to eat! Jackson knew that Danny was trying to lighten the mood, and let him crack his jokes. While they were waiting to leave, Jackson paced and smoked cigarette after cigarette. Danny asked his Daddy to please try to calm down because he was starting to make him nervous.

Jackson made an effort to calm himself because he knew how Danny could be when something was bothering his Daddy. Danny noticed the change in Jackson and began to relax. Jackson noticed the time and told Danny that they need to get going. On the drive uptown, the two men talked of everything and nothing, just trying to keep their minds off of what they were having to do. They arrived at the courthouse and found Morton waiting to meet them. He asked Jackson if he was nervous, and Jackson replied that he'd never been more nervous in his life. While they were waiting, Don was just getting out of bed. He threw some clothes on, ran a brush through his hair, and headed out the door. He wondered if he should stop by Pete Harrison's office. He'd hired Pete to handle the proceedings, and when he arrived at Pete's office, he was told by the secretary that Pete was on his way to the courthouse. 

Don hurried to catch up, and arrived shortly after Pete did. He didn't see Pete until he heard him call his name. Don hurried over to where Pete was standing, and Pete asked him if he was ready. Don affirmed that he was and the two headed into the courtroom. When Morton, Jackson, and Danny entered the courtroom, it was all Don could do to keep from rushing over to Jackson and telling him to stop this madness and let him come home. Before Don could do anything foolish, the judge entered the courtroom, and the proceedings got underway. The judge asked routine questions about Don and Jackson's home life, finances, and employment. He mentioned the fact that since the divorce was uncontested, he was granting it, citing irreconcilable differences. He had the bailiff pass a paper for Don to sign, then had Jackson sign the same document. He explained that both parties would be mailed a copy of the final decree.

When everyone was leaving the courthouse, Jackson heard Don call his name. He stopped and turned around to see Don standing on the steps. He started to walk toward him when Danny grabbed his arm......

“Jackson, what are you doing?”

“I'm going to see what Don wants.....”

“Please be careful.....”

“He's not gonna hurt me, Doodle...... I promise.....”

Jackson walked up the steps to where Don stood. He could see a plethora of emotions at war with each other in Don's sky blue eyes......

“What do you want, Don?”

“I just wanted to try one more time to tell you how sorry I am.....”

“Don, we've been through all this before..... Don, you've got a serious problem, and you really need to get some professional help.....”

“Why should I?”

“Because the life you're leading is going to get you seriously hurt, if not killed..... mark my words, Don...”

“Yeah, okay..... whatever......”

Jackson didn't say anything else. He just turned and headed down the steps to where Danny was waiting. Danny took his Daddy's hand and the two walked down the sidewalk. Don watched them go with tears in his eyes. He took out his cell and called Spike to see if he was up for a session.......

 

Epilogue, six months later:

 

Jackson was at the apartment packing up some things to take to his and Danny's new place when the phone rang. He answered, and heard Mac Taylor on the line......

“Mac! What's going on?”

“Jackson, I've got a situation here, and I need your help.....”

“Oh, God...... did something happen to Danny?”

“Not exactly...... I had to pull him from a case this morning, and now he's locked in his office, and he won't talk to anyone......”

“Was it someone he knew?”

“I don't want to get into this on the phone......”

“Okay, Mac, I'll be right there.....”

Jackson began to get nervous the closer he got to the lab. A million possibilities ran through his mind, none of which were good. When he arrived, Mac was waiting for him by the elevators. He asked Jackson to come to his office with him so he could explain what was happening.......

“So what gives, Mac?”

“I pulled Danny off a case this morning because he knew the victim.....”

“Who was it, Mac?”

“There's no easy way to tell you......”

“Wait! It was Don, wasn't it?”

“Yes, it was......”

“Oh dear God..... Mac, please take me to Danny.....”

The two men left Mac's office, headed for Danny's office down the hall. Jackson knocked on the door, and he Danny respond with a faint “Go away......” Not to be put off, Jackson replied with a very stern “Daniel Messer, open this damn door NOW!” Danny snatched the door open and threw himself into his Daddy's arms, crying his eyes out. Jackson asked Mac to gather Danny's things so he could take him home. Mac got Danny's things and followed the guys to the elevator. He told Danny to take as much time as he needed, and told Jackson to let him know if they needed anything. Jackson thanked him, and they stepped into the elevator.

When they arrived home, Danny went to the bathroom to wash his face. When he came out, Jackson called him to the sofa so they could talk. Once they were settled, Jackson asked Danny how he was feeling about what happened. Danny said that it was hard to believe that Don was dead. He told Jackson that Don didn't even look the same as he did when the divorce was finalized. Jackson asked what he meant, and Danny said that Don was really skinny, and he just didn't look right. Jackson pulled Danny close to him as Danny cried over Don. For the rest of the afternoon and evening, Danny stayed very close to Jackson, no matter what he was doing. Jackson understood why Danny was behaving the way he was, and didn't say anything to him about it.

Danny finally fell asleep in Jackson's bed, and Jackson finally got the chance to do what he'd been wanting to do all evening. He went to the hall closet and took some photo albums out. He sat on the sofa, looking at picture of Don, Danny, and himself in happier times. He put the albums back in the closet, and poured himself a glass of wine. He thought about the past for a while, and the longer he did, the sadder he became. He poured the wine down the sink and went to get ready for bed. As he slid in the bed, Danny stirred and Jackson took him in his arms. As he waited for sleep to claim him, he whispered in the dark; “We're gonna be just fine, Doodle..... mark my words.....”

 

THE END


End file.
